Rebel Yell
by glitterscarves
Summary: Harry returns home early to find out Severus' dirty secret, a certain Mr Idol. SS/HP


It's been a while for a little Harry/Severus fluff so guess what this is?

In all honestly it's a song I assume with little Mr Malfoy but this worked so well I couldn't help it.

As always, enjoy.

Disclaimer: HP and associated characters are not mine, neither are the lyrics to the song or Mr Idol himself

**

* * *

Rebel Yell.**

There are an array of things you learn about someone when you begin leaving together, things they have hidden before. Severus Snape had a dirty secret, something completely unbelievable and hilarious. He loved singing, especially music from the 80s and especially Billy Idol. At first he hid this from me, guiltily humming the tunes under his breath while he cooked, slightly swaying his hips to the beat in his head.

He betrayed himself late one Saturday night.

I had been out with Hermione, the usual journeys to gay bars where I would giggle into my drink as Hermione fought off the attentions of women much stronger than me and with more facial hair. This particular night, Hermione had opted against alcohol and we had both gone home early, tired without drinking.

Upstairs I could hear the occasional movement of Severus' feet and I thought with a smile about him preparing for bed, brushing his teeth and pulling his hair back, then stepping into his pyjama bottoms while buttoning the top. His old-fashioned way of readying himself for sleep made me tingle in a way perhaps it shouldn't.

Pulling my jacket off and laying it over the couch, something I knew I would receive a chiding for in the morning, I darted upstairs, my head full of navy striped pyjamas.

But Severus was not in his nightwear, his waist was wrapped in a towel and his hair plastered to his head with water. And he was singing, loudly.

"With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more!"

Leaning against the door frame I started at my partner for three years agape, this was not the stiff potions professor but rather a middle-aged man reliving his youth through songs I had never heard. Although I thought with a slight mental giggle, that Severus had never made a _woman _yell anything.

"In the midnight hour babe. More, more, more!"

Carefully, using my best Voldemort-is-right-there-you're-too-young-to-die method of sneaking, I put my arms around Severus waist, my head on his shoulder and my lips on his neck.

"Potter!"

"Yes, professor," I said quietly, smiling.

"Shut up."

He's blushing. Severus Snape is actually flushed red and my stomach tightens with a tingling feeling spreads through my fingers which feels slightly different to the normal lust.

"I didn't know you sang."

"Its hardly singing Mr Potter."

"Don't Mr Potter me, I am trying to be complimentary. It was nice."

The blush darkens, colouring more like burgundy than cherry red. Long, thin fingers hook in the towel and I can tell he is still not quite comfortable in his own skin, not when I offer compliments. Whilst open to them and certainly more accepting than he was when we first began, he cannot invite them and take them without a degree of fidgeting. Most of all I love the human, warm side of my potions master, not that anyone believes me it exists.

I pull him until the small of his back is pressed against the cool iron of our bedframe, my hands settle on his hips, stroking the bone with my thumb while my lips flutter across his right shoulder. He sighs, relaxing as my grip on his waist tightens and my lips deepen their movements. Gently he thrusts forward, closes his eyes and loops his arms around my neck.

"With a rebel yell, he cried more, more, more!"

He laughs, I can't sing and I do not know the tune that well but I think I've gotten the point over.

"You're no Billy Idol."

"Billy Idol?"

"I thought you were meant to be the muggle one," he sighs jokingly and walks across the room, into his wardrobe and slides a record out from his endless piles.

The man on the front is blond and looks almost threatening, not the type of man I would typically associate with Severus. Still I could appreciate the attractiveness even if his cheekbones were reminiscent of the main blond in my life.

"It was when I was going through my blond phase..."

I think of Lucius but we talked about this years ago, I'm only healthily jealous of the man who was in Severus' bed before me and there are things I would much rather do than think about Malfoy Senior.

Once again I grab for him, lips on his shoulder and neck while my hands pull away the towel unsuccessfully. He laughs, mutters something about youth and his teeth lightly scrape my neck. Pale fingers skip over my stomach above the shirt and he pulls it from my trousers, slowly unbuttoning it with expert fingers well knowledged about buttons and catches due to a lifetime of suffocating clothing.

Hands push me over the bedstead and my legs are up in the air. I pout, pretending I am mortified by this cruel treatment. He laughs and comes round the other side, I am amazed the towel is still hanging on his hips and reach for it, only to realise he has magically sealed it. Typical.

Finally, he lay beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed soft, wet kisses on my shoulder. Long fingers danced down my chest and took hold of my erection, squeezing it in his tight grip with a confident quirk of the head. He knows exactly what he is doing and he knows he does it well. The wet kisses trail from my shoulder to my chest, pausing to suck softly on each of my nipples, and then lower. With a look the closest to mischief Severus Snape reaches, he licked from the bottom of my belly button to the very tip of my erection.

Wrapping his fingers around the base, he slid his mouth over the head and took it straight into his mouth. Moaning, I throw my head back against the mattress and he smirks around his mouthful. I sigh, not expecting anything else from Severus. Then he hums and I moan louder, another technique I am used to but I can pick up the hint of a tune.

After teasing me dangerously close to the edge, he pulled away with a pop, mumbling the words of the song I caught him singing earlier. I pat the bed beside me and just listen to his breathy voice while he shakily recites the lyrics. But it had lost the emotion, the belief it had when I walked into the room.

It was odd to think of Severus as young, as someone with raging hormones and an interest in pop music. It was odd to think of him as anything but a bitter, cold and sharp man but one day he had to be innocent and hopeful, surely. To others, Severus lost his supposed innocence when he joined the Death Eaters, Harry thought it was later when Malfoy broke his heart but Severus would never confirm this theory. He only offered Harry the bare minimum about his relationship with Draco's father but he knew he loved him. But it was young love and of course it couldn't last especially not with someone as selfish and arrogant as the older Malfoy.

"You're thinking too much," Severus said softly, leaning over me with more kisses.

"Put that record on."

"The Idol one?"

"Yes."

Sighing he stood up, the towel still fixed in place as he pulled the shiny black disc out of the cover and placed it on the record-player, adjusting the arm. The opening bars of the song began and Severus kissed me deeply. I smiled, thinking of how wonderful a young Severus would be but delighting in the older equivalent. The younger would not love me, not the way he did now, but it was nice to think of him like that.

"Last night a little dancer, came dancin' to my door..."

The timbre of Severus' voice causes goose pimples to form over my skin, in pinpricks. I kissed hard, expressing my youth and inexperience whole-heartedly as I thought of his partner as the same. Severus gave in with an unusual vigour, I almost felt they were on the same wavelength.

Before the second chorus, I was on all fours on the bed with Severus behind me, slowly pushing his erection into my well prepared entrance. The comforting grunt which signalled Severus was completely inside me, sent warmth flooding through my veins.

" With a rebel yell, she cried 'more more more' "

More singing but without the even, controlled rhythm but in this position I was proud the man could sing at me. Thrusts sped up and I groaned, imitating the song in full force as I begged his partner to just go faster. I could practically taste the smirk on the other man's face and smiled. A beautiful and familiar hand gripped onto my erection and squeezed.

"Come on lovely, come for Sevvy."

Moaning loudly I just let go and cover the blanket underneath me with jets of white while I feel Severus explode inside me before he collapses on top of me with a final strangled cry. Panting he smiles at me and I notice he is still wearing the towel, growling I tap it with my finger and it comes undone. Severus smiles this thank you but needs to stand anyway to stop the record.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I would make a nice blond?"

The other man burst out laughing, sliding the record back into its case with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around my body, slightly sweaty but comforting. Affectionate kisses are dotted over my shoulder and I lean against him, my wonderful Severus but I would never say that aloud.

"I am over blonds Mr Potter, I was young, what did I know?"

"I wish I knew you when you were young."

"You didn't miss anything. My face was smoother but I wasn't any kinder. Besides, I would not have looked your way. You're nothing like Mr Idol."

Harry laughed and caught himself before he said "Or Lucius Malfoy."

"But I much prefer you to any blond I have ever seen or experienced in my life."

The warmth that settled through me soothed the fear. Everyone has a past, Severus' was just slightly more colourful than mine but it was there and it was over. He is with me now and I try not to think that being with Malfoy Senior is impossible.

"You are worth a million Lucius Malfoys and you know it."

How did he know? How did he always know?

"Because I love you and I can read you like no other."

"Wish I could say the same..."

"I have shown you everything, nothing left to hide. Now you know my dirty secret Mr Potter."

I shivered, Severus turned the word 'dirty' into a minor orgasm and I moaned against him. He rolled his eyes, cursing my youth under his breath.

"You sing it well."

"You are a kiss arse."

"Only for you," I said sweetly and he laughed.

Then one soft kiss on the lips and nuzzled into my neck and promptly fell asleep, hopefully not dreaming of blonds.

Le Fin.

* * *

**Pwease review? ^_^**


End file.
